Anne & Ana of Green Cables
by Fairy of stories
Summary: This is the story of Anne with an E but with her twin sister too.
1. Prologue

Not faraway in the distance from a certain train station a train was honking.

Two identical girls looked outside. One was dreaming about her new life the other was being indifferent about the situation.

After the train had stopped both the girls hopped off and waited for the person who should pick them up.

Likewise there was a man sitting on a bench waiting to pick up two boys.


	2. Chapter 1

"Say, when do you think they will come and pick us up?", Anne asked as they sat on their suitcases while waiting.

Ana looked around and her eyes met with the old man who also had been sitting and waiting. She eyed him very long before walking up towards him.

"Mr. Cuthbert?", and the man's face lifted up to meet hers.

"Yes?".

.

.

.

"We told them we wanted two boys not girls", Ms. Cuthbert said.

"Now dear sister we've come a long way at least let us come inside and rest for awhile".

Anne and Ana stepped inside.

"What are your names girls?", Marilla handed them each milk.

"I'm Cordelia", Anne said.

"Her name's Ann-", Ana started but never got to finish.

"Anne with an E", Anne stated clearly.

"AND my name is Anastasia but Ana for short", she curtsied. "I'm aware that it was two boys that you wanted correct?"

The old woman nodded.

"Are the chores that you wanted them to do something only boys can do?", Ana asked curiously.

"Yes, we need boys to work on the farm, cut firewood clean the stables feed the chicken and fix whatever is broken", Marilla answered as if it was a matter of facts.

"Hmm… what if I can prove to you that we are capable of doing that hard work? Would you need to send us back even so?".

Marilla stared at the young girl. It was if she was talking to an woman and not a girl.

"Please tell us that we can stay?", Anne had teary big eyes as she spoke so melodramatic.

Matthew stared at his sister.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try them now that they're here", Marilla said. "five in the morning tomorrow".

Ana nodded while Anne was about to plead for more hours to sleep.

The next morning Ana was up an about as she had put on some old clothes of Matthews. When Marilla saw it she couldn't believe the sight however even she knew it was easier to work in mens clothing during farm work.

Anne was still asleep and Ana didn't say anything as she told Marilla that she could do Anne's work too and that Anne could help out her instead.

Matthew showed the girl around the farm and their land. She soaked up the information he gave her like a sponge. After she got more familiar he told her the tasks that were needed to be done.

The girl was very diligent. She worked fast but very thoroughly.

Now that was something Marilla did not think Anne was. The girl was daydreaming too much.

As lunch neared Ana came and helped Marilla prepare the food. Marilla asked her how her work was doing and heard from Matthew that the girl was quite the diligent girl and as good or probably even better than any boy they could have taken in. Meanwhile Marilla had nothing but complaints towards Anne. However if they seperated the girls they would do them great injustice.

In the end Matthew and Marilla decided that both the girls could stay.

.

.

.

Both the girls started to go to school a few days after they finally had a place to call home.

They met up with Diana who was a black-haired girl from a wealthier family. Diana and Anne had bonded almost instantly to each other. Ana always became the third wheel every time they were together. She didn't mind though and only hoped they could arrive quicker to school.

When they arrived the whole classroom stopped as they looked at the two girls who looked identical when it came to face, skin and hair colour. However while one girl wore two braids the other had her hair tied up in a bun and a lace to tie it together. One wore flowers on her hat and the other didn't wear any hat at all.

Ana and Anne was introduced to Diana's friends however Anne certainly did impress them in a bad way even if that was not her intention at all. Now the four friend of Diana mistook her for being a show-off.

Ana only said a few words and didn't speak much.

Diana dragged Anne to sit beside her as the class was going to begin. Because all the seats on the girl's side was already taken Ana had to sit on the boy's side. She ignored the looks she was given and look at the teacher with bored eyes. However they were enough to make the teacher feel uncomfortable as if the girl could see through him.

When the break came Diana showed the twins around and then they came upon a scene that would have made the headliner had this been the 21st century. A student and a teacher being intimate.

Anne begun explaining from her own experience and Ana filled in the things

"Let's not tell anyone about this", Ana told them.

"Why not?", Anne asked.

"Because dear sister. You will ruin Prissy Andrews reputation and honor which could haunt her for the rest of her life which would result into you two ruin her life. If not you will only be blamed for slander".

"But what we saw is true!".

"Yes, but do we have evidence? Concrete evidence. I'm sure that if Prissy denied being in an intimate relationship with Mr. Phillips people would believe her and you would be accused for slander. Sisters let's keep this a secret between us three, okay?".

Diana and Anne thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Good. No one else needs to know so zip your mouths and do not think about what you've seen", she told them sternly.

They nodded again.

When they got back to class Ana could feel a pair of eyes on her staring intently. If looks could kill she would be dead however she was once a soldier in her previous life. It would take more than a look to intimidate her.

After school ended both Ana switched into her farming clothes to take care of the rest of her duties as Anne helped out in the kitchen. Because the duties weren't really that hard for Ana to do she was done with them in no time and decided to take a stroll around the land before the dinner started.

Matthew wasn't doing much these as Ana was as capable as then boys. That's why he could sit and relax more. He could read the newspapers and had more time going through their financial situation. That's why he right now sat reading a book while his feet were being soaked in warm water. Ana had told him to do this every evening as it would make the blood in his body circulate better and that way he wouldn't have a higher risk of experiencing a heart attack. At first he thought it was a ridiculous idea but then he started to enjoy it. In fact the first time he did this the water became a darker colour and her realized how much toxins there must be in his body. However after a few nights doing this the water became more clearer and clearer. He was certainly having a more comfortable life already. That's why he knew he wouldn't regret taking in the two girls. Ana hadn't just done wonders for him but also for Marilla. The massages she gives to his older sister makes her look so relaxed and it's as if she becomes younger. Her wrinkles had decreased and Marilla wasn't so short tempered anymore.

When Ana returned home she put her basket of herbs and nuts in the kitchen as she was going to make some cosmetics on Saturday.

.

.

.

There weren't a lot of children she became friends with. If she should mention one then it would be Cole Mackenzie who sat next to her and also Gilbert beside the more feminine guy.

"You wouldn't mind painting something for me as a favor, would you? I could pay you too, even if its just a sketch", she asked him.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?", he looked up from his book.

"I'll tell you after school", she said and caught the paper ball that was about to land on him.

Cole simply looked at her and the ball back and forth.

When it was time to go home she showed Cole to Green Gable where she told him to get inside the house. The boy simply looked at her. Anne was taking longer to get home as she was hanging out with Diana for a bit. Because they needed to wait for awhile she gave him some juice and

She called on everyone to meet in the living room. Even Jerry.

"Because we have yet celebrated me and Anne moving I would like to paint a portrait of all of us as a remembrance", she told them. "Cole here has decided to do it for us. That's why everyone her should gather around. Matthew and Marilla please sit on these two chairs. Anne stand in the middle between them. Jerry stand beside Matthew and I shall stand beside Marilla".

The two adults didn't protest despite their confusion. Everything happened so fast. Cole started sketching and once he had a full sketch of them he told them they could go do whatever as he would finish the sketch later.

"You must eat dinner with us Cole", Ana convinced him.

The boy went along with the domineering girl as he sat around the table with them.

"For today's dinner there will be grilled meat, mashed potatoes and sallad", she told them all she served them.

Ana had become so at home in Green Gable that she even made a grill outside the house. It had become something very famous in the household and Marilla became more curious of all its uses.

"This is delicious dear", Matthew praised his sister and Anne.

"I agree", Cole said as he hadn't eaten this much and such delicious food for a long while.

"Thank you", Marilla's face was practically shining.

Anne was talking about school as everyone listened to her intentively. She had a way with words that could make anyone want to listen to her more.

.

.

.

When they met at school two days later Cole handed Ana the portrait and she handed him the money, although he was a bit reluctant to receive it.

"You've earned it", she told him.

Suddenly Diana and Anne grabbed hold of them both as they were forced to enter a play of kissing. Ana thought it was such a childish little game yet devilish at the same time.

It was Anne's and Cole's turn and I knew Anne was having a flashback as the rest of the children encouraged them to kiss while Billy was once again insulting Anne, calling her a "freak". Ana got up and took hold of Anne's hand as it calmed her twin sister down. Cole was about to leave when Ana took hold of their both hands.

"Go on Anne. Kiss him", she smirked mischievously.

Anne knew what she meant. Before anyone knew it. Anne took hold of Cole and kissed his cheek and then they both laughed a laughter which was contagious.

When both of them had set themselves down it was Ana's turn. One of the boys who she didn't know the name of was about to get up when Billy stood up. It was weird how the boy was so obsessed with her.

"I thought I was a freak?".

"You're not but your sister is", and he earned frown.

"And you do realize we are twin sisters, right?", she spoke calmly, ice calmly.

Everyone could feel the cold coming from her.

"But you're the prettier one", he told her.

She raised an eyebrow and turned her back to her sister as they both had the look on their faces that he was an idiot. They both looked identical in every piece of their faces.

"Perhaps, but I'm the bitchier sister", she said then grabbed hold of his shirt as she placed her lips on his as she french kissed him until he fainted to the floor.

Prissy worriedly crawled towards him as she slapped him a few times shouting his name. Ana simply licked her lips and all the boys felt frightened and made for her as she walked out of the room with Cole, Anne and Diana behind her.

She was too cool for this.


	3. Chapter 2

It was ridiculous.

He couldn't get the girl out of his head.

The smell of her body, the taste of her mouth and that domineering look she gave him. She was an utter and complete bitch but she riled him up in a way no other girl done before.

"You're in love with Ana", his friend Gilbert told him.

"Don't be ridiculous my friend. She's merely a witch who have bewitched me".

Gilbert laughed out loud as he came to think about Anne before he started blushing and sighed. He really did make a bad impression on her however she had been very forgiving to him and they had become friends. Only... he wanted to be more than friends.

Those Shirley girls were indeed bewitching.

.

.

.

She worked on the farm like usual. Matthew barely had anything to do and spent his time in the Barn with Jerry for most of the time. It was becoming colder as winter was arriving.

"Girl!", he saw Ana walking past them. "Come inside and have some warm tea with us".

"Thank you Matthew", she told him and sat down. "By the way Matthew I would like it if we could build a smith place around here. Since I became done with farm work so quickly I want to do some forging".

"I will have to speak with Marilla first but I don't see why not".

.

.

.

"She's a girl Matthew!", Marilla said.

"So? I don't see the harm".

"So, she shouldn't be spending time in those type of places only men can. Besides she's too young and could get hurt".

"She says she wants to make some pretty jewelry for you and Anne".

"How she's even gonna make that?".

"She told me that she could melt any metall and then forged them into whatever she wanted".

"It's out of the question. We don't even have the money to build a forging place".

"She says she will work for the money to finance it".

.

.

.

"Good news, you got permission", he told her. "However you are on your own with building it, the materials too".

"No problem", Ana hugged him as she thanked him.

That's when Ana took some time off of school with the permission of Mr. Phillips who had never encountered such a brilliant student like her.

Ana sought out work in the larger town which she had to board the train for to get too. She found a place to stay at even if it was a dangerous place for her however she knew how to protect herself and always slept with a knife beneath her pillow and never took anything valuable with her. After she had settled down she went outside to the more richer part of the town and sang on the street.

She sang Halleluja, Ave Maria and written in your heart from Barbie's princess and the pauper. The song just seemed fitting in the cold winter. She knew she was blessed with a good voice in this life compared to last and that's why she needed to use everything for her goals.

She had already earned a hundred pounds by the time night came. Since she had this money on her it was too dangerous now to stay in the inn she stayed in and went for a more better of quality one.

Days passed and she was always sure to keep guard of the money.

When the third week arrived it was time to go home as she had earned enough for the material and anything else.

.

.

.

Matthew certainly missed the young lass. After she had gone away it had become boring to do the farm work. It was expected for her to be gone for a month however he saw a tiny little creature walk past the barn. She waved towards him and he started walking towards the house.

Anne immediately ran out to hug her sister before starting to tell her everything that she had missed so far. The fire that happened at Gillis' house made her know where in the story-line she was in. That's why Gillis was staying with them right now. They had also made a secret hide-out in the woods.

Ana and Gillis greeted briefly. Gillis did not really feel that Ana was the friendly type and felt really intimidated by her. It came as a relief to her when she saw other sides of her that Ana did not show in school.

Since the farm work was done Ana helped Marilla in the kitchen. She showed Marilla the money she had earned and the older woman couldn't help but be dazzled by the gold and silver coins in front of her. Ana then made some calculations and seperated the ones she needed for to build a forging place/workshop to the ones she didn't need. She told Marilla that she wanted to create a saving account for her, Anne and also Jerry each in the bank. Marilla nodded and told the younger girl they would go to the bank tomorrow, while still wondering if she was simply a child.

.

.

.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as Billy once again sighed and made a disappointed face. He had been like that ever since Ana had left for work.

"She will be back soon my friend", he comforted him.

"Who?", the blonde haired boy asked. "Do you mean Ana, I'm not waiting for her or anything", his blush betrayed his very own words.

Gilbert couldn't help but sigh at the denying boy. Then the door opened to the class room and the twins arrived. It was obvious who was who. One liked braids the other one liked to put up her hair. He tapped his hand on Billy's left shoulder and nodded towards the door. Billy immediately sat upright.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies", Gilbert teased while having his eyes on Anne.

"What's up Gilbert? Cole?", Ana greeted him before glancing at Billy and his heart beat faster.

At least she had acknowledged him this time.

"Cole, I was planning to build a little workshop and I will need your help to paint it", she told him. "I'll pay you for your service".

"Even if you didn't I wouldn't have refused", he said.

"Good".

Billy glared at those two, especially at Cole. Gilbert simply shook his head at his friend's jealously.

.

.

.

Cole stood in amazement. She worked fast. Really fast. After two hours or so it was done. He entered the workshop which was three times bigger than their hide-out. She had already had the paint ready for him and painted the walls white so that he would have an easier time to paint it.

"This shall be my other hide-out", he told her.

"You're very welcome to use it", she told him.

Anne stood outside helping gathering things that they could decorate the tiny workship with. Diana and Gillis did the same. There was a box with home-made glue which they could use.

After everything was done the cottage looked magical. There was moss and twigs on the roof. Flowers had been glued all over the place.

"This shall be our new story club's place", Anne said.

"But-", Diana started.

Ana went and gave them each a key to the workshop.

"Use it well", she told them before leaving.

"I'm confused", Diana started. "Isn't this her workshop?".

Anne shook her head.

"She made it for us", which surprised the rest of them. "As her sister I understood immediately. She was concerned about our little hide out being too small. And we would all grow taller in the future so we could also use this place even then. That's why she made this for us from the leftovers of her forging place".

"Forging place? Has she become a smith now?", Diana stood stunned.

"Apparently", Anne raised her shoulders and her eyebrows as she said that. "She's mostly doing accessoaries. Like this tiny chains for necklaces and so on".

"She's good at farm work, good at cooking, good in school and now this?", Gillis said enviously.

"Well, she was always the more skilled one between the two of us", Anne said. "However she totally lacks imagination and always worry about the future. The things she's doing now is so that she is more prepared for the future".

"What is there to worry about?", Diana was curious now.

"Finances, our livelihood itself. She doesn't want us to suffer anymore now that we finally have freedom to do what we want".

"I don't know whether to pity or admire her", Cole said as he thought deeply.

"Anyway did my sister already pay you?", Anned looked at him.

He nodded and she gave him some money to sketch a picture of this beautiful workshop. Then they could hang it inside afterwards with his signature on it.

He smiled.

.

.

.

When Anne and Jerry new that they had a saving account with five hundred pounds each in it they were shocked.

"It's my gift for you two", Ana raised her cup of chocolate, a new drink that became common in their home.

"You didn't need to…", Anne cried as she hugged her sister.

"But I wanted to".

"Miss Shirley, I'm very thankful I don't know how to repay you in the future", Jerry really appreciated the favor.

"Don't bother. You're my brother, my family now. Family looks out for each other", she told him.

Jerry sat silent and wanted to cry. Anne noticed and went to hug him.

.

.

.

It was Sunday her day went like usually except for when she came home there was a dress for her and Anne each. Anne's made her look like an adult while Anna's dress was a bit more exposing around her shoulder. It had the type of design which wouldn't become more popular before the fifty's arrived.

When Matthew told the seamstress to make this type of dress she wanted to really make sure this was not for some lover. It was really exposing by their standards.

"She likes to were something that is a bit more exposing", he told her.

"Alright then".

And he was right. Ana loved the dress. It was a light red dress. The top had nothing to cover the shoulder and had some flower patterns. It had bell sleeves. The lower part only went down to her knees exactly.

She twirled in front of them.

Marilla had been skeptical at first but then she saw the joy one the girl's face and she just let that skeptical thought go away.

That Sunday Ana became the center of attention when she walked inside the church yet she couldn't have held her head more prouder than ever. Even the priest had wanted to share some words with Marilla and Matthew but when the girl came up to him and told him how happy about the dress she was he couldn't bring to say anything.

Billy blushed more than ever and couldn't keep his eyes from her. He noticed other guys looking at her with dreamy eyes and glared at them. Ana was his!

Had she been able to read his thought she would have laughed and asked him if he wasn't hers.

From that day on she had many admirers as well as girls that envied her now and she couldn't help but laugh at the chaos she brought this small community.


	4. Chapter 3

It was night and the moon stood high up as a tiny light was moving through the woods quickly.

Ana was woken up by the noise of Diana and saw that the girl had gone into her twin sister's room. She needed help with her sister since she couldn't breath. Ana and Anne hurriedly went over to her house where her grand aunt stood in waiting with a skeptical face. Ana was only there if things got worse however she knew Anne would handle this splendidly.

When Diana's little sister finally cough and was fine she and Anne had some tiny conversations with Diana's grand aunt before walking home.

Ana was really sleepy and was going to wake up early to handle the farm work too.

It was known some days afterwards that Gilbert's dad had passed away and Anne was there to comfort him while Marilla encouraged Gilbert to do what his heart wanted. And soon Gilbert had gone off to travel the world.

.

.

.

Although Green Gable wasn't in huge debt, more or less thanks to Ana who made sure they would earn a steady income by it they decided to take in some boarders to bring in even more money.

Ana greeted the first boarder Mr. Dunlop with kindness as she knew he was actually a kind person that only wanted to have this type of a lifestyle. The other however she ignored completely. Anne couldn't understand why.

Ana only continued to do her duties diligently while keeping an eye on that swindler.

.

.

.

When Anne told Ana that boarder number 2 (Nate) had found gold she told Anne that he was a scammer and that she should keep quiet about this and not tell anyone. Matthew overheard the girl and agreed with her as he told her that he had heard Mr. Dunlop and Nate whispering in the night.

"Someone needs to tell the police. I think Nate is the same swindler that swindled another town out of its money ten years ago".

"How do you know?", Anne asked sceptically.

She was still on Nate's side.

"Because I read old news too on my free time. And I found an article dated ten years ago. It said it had been done by a very young man who lied to them about being a geologist but then it was found out to be all a scam and the man was gone just like that with all their money too".

"Then we must stop them immeidately", Matthew said.

"No, scammers are good liars. If we want to prove him to be a criminal without having it backfired on us we need to catch him redhanded", she told them. "Until then none of us will do anything. Especially you Anne. Do not tell a word about this".

"But what about Diana's father. They've invested a lot of money into it".

"Tell Diana to tell her father that Nate is a scammer but that we need him to catch him red-handed".

Anne was on it as she ran over to the Barry's house immediately.

.

.

.

Jerry stumbled as he was going to run away from them. They closed in on him and he closed his eyes to take whatever came towards him. Then he opened his eyes and saw both the borderers on the ground and Ana turned around to help him up.

"Where did you come from?", he took her hand and got up.

"Just be glad you're alive", then she turned around to deal with Nate and Mr. Dunlop.

They were both unconscious as she stripped them off of everything except for their underwear before she tied them together with a rope. She then told Jerry to go get help.

Meanwhile she was simply sitting and eating an apple as she waited for the authorities to come.

Of course Nate and Mr. Dunlop woke up before then. Mr. Dunlop woke up before Nate and started to cry as he was questioned by her. His crying and shouting woke Nate up who was confused at first before cursing her. He tried everything to get on her nerves while he planned for his escape. She of course simply ignored his existence.

Soon the authorities turned up on horses and arrested them. Diana, Anne, Marilla and Matthew came later.

Meanwhile Mr. Barry thanked Ana for her cooperation. That's when Nate knew he had been lured by both of them and threatened them. Ana took out her knife and nobody saw before she was in front of him that she held the knife against his throat. She warned him that should he ever come back here she would show him something worse than hell. Blood appeared on the knife and Nate fainted from the sight.

"I had hoped there was some gold", Mr. Barry told her as they watched the authorities go with the criminals.

"Don't worry there is something even more worth than gold on Marilla and Matthews land", she then took out a strainer and digged a little piece of earth out of the whole Nate had already digged.

Mr. Barry and everyone else watched curiously as the girl got the dirt away and soon they could see something small and shiny.

"Diamonds", she told them as she handed them and explained that they were something valuable even if they were not as valuable as gold. "They can be used for jewelries mostly but really fine jewelries. I could demonstrate it by making a few jewelries for your wife", she told Mr. Barry.

Mr. Barry became a little disappointed when she said that they weren't worth more than gold however he did want to make to make his wife happy.

.

.

.

On the news a few months later Mr. Barry and his wife stood on the first place inside a picture as they opened a jewelry store in Charlottetown. Many rich ladies from all over the world visited the store. In the end it became so famous that they needed to open even more stores.

Meanwhile Matthew and Marilla could live a good lavish life on the diamonds in their land but they continued with their farm just like always. Billy's sister was getting married but called off the wedding almost immediately. This really was a face slap towards Mr. Phillips who disappeared afterwards.

Hearing the latest news about Avonlea Gilbert returned along with his business partner.

Ana was cleaning Blythe's house when the two arrived. Anne greeted Sebastian and hugged Gilbert as she told them that there was lunch in the kitchen for them to eat.

"You know you really didn't have to clean my house", he told her.

"Of course I needed to", Ana answered like he was being ridiculous. "You'll be my future brother-in-law after all".

"What?", he froze.

"Don't tell me you were going to hide your crush for Anne forever?".

He did not answer.

"I don't know whether to think if its disgusting or adorable", she told him and resumed to finish cleaning the house.

"Sebastian how did you find my cooking?".

"Delicious", he told her.

"Good, you two should eat dinner with the Cuthberts. That's the least you own Marilla for taking care of your fathers grave and land while you were away Gilbert".

"She did?".

"Yes... you know it's such a pity that she and your father didn't end up together. Although I am happy for your existence. Just don't do the same mistake as your father and lose Anne".

Sebastian stared between the two teenagers and wondered who the girl that made Blythe fall head over heels was.

.

.

.

"Curry, sweet", Ana called out. "Next time I shall make some curry for all of you. Trust me this spice will work wonders with chicken especially", Ana said as she took the spice from Sebastian even if it was Marilla's gift.

Anne was so curious and listened to all of Sebastian's stories. The man had after all been to so many places.

Anne then took her time talking about the new teacher. Ana and her did especially not get along well at all. It couldn't be helped. She was simply not interested in school work. Especially nothing really surprised her anymore.

"I heard that there are diamonds in Avonlea", Sebastian said. "That's why I and Blythe came back. We came here to start up a business together".

"Wonderful", Marilla said. "I must say I was very skeptical about these diamonds but it turns out that there value really has risen now that the jewelries have become really popular. Of course we have Ana to thank for it. Had it not been for her we would have been scammed when those men told us there were gold. Turns out there were diamonds here thought".

Sebastian looked at Ana. He did feel that she was special in a way.

"Anyway Sebastian and Gilbert if you need any help with the farm just ask us", she told them. "Don't hesitate to ask for help when it becomes too much".

"Thanks we appreciate your offer", Sebastian looked at Marilla.

"By the way Gilbert I took a look around your land", Ana said. "And I think that if you dig around a little you might find some gold".

Everyone just looked at her.

"I swear to God I didn't mean to dig a whole for some-", she stopped and looked at them as she came up with an excuse. "A dead animal?".

They looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay, I was trying to bury Billy for being a bastard towards Cole and just wanted to threaten him a little bit to make him scared", she looked sideways while saying that fast.

"A little bit? That's taking it too far Ana!", Marilla scolded her.

Gilbert could only sigh as he knew his friend must have taken his jealousy too far. Whatever he did he must have deserved her threat.

"Anyway the point is that when I was going to cover the whole again I found massive small gold just lying around pretty much everywhere. And the whole wasn't even that deep. So I kept digging even more and found even more gold", she told them.

"How come you never told us?", Anne asked suspiciously.

"Well, it is Gilbert's land so he should know it before-hand", she told everyone without doubt. "Besides if words got around someone might take the gold for themselves or cheat Gilbert's land off of him".

At this point no one knew what to do. Should they praise her or scold her?


	5. Chapter 4

Gilbert returned to school after he had signed the deed of the land that it belonged half to him and half to Sebastian. They were after all business partners.

"I heard from my father that you're sharing your land with that nigger", Billy said.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with that. I did what family and business partners should do".

"You consider a nigger your family?", he laughed before being slapped in the back of his head.

He turned around and whimpered as he saw a furious Ana.

"Don't make me repeat that night in the woods", she threatened him and went to her seat.

"I don't get why she got so angry", he muttered.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prejudiced dick she would treat you more nicely", Gilbert said as he also had a disappointed look in him.

Billy of course didn't listen as he was admiring Ana despite her cold look.

Fool in love indeed, and Gilbert only shook his head.

'If she ends up marrying him I will become a monk', he promised as he looked up at the ceiling.

.

.

.

Cole was becoming a very famous artist after Ana "accidentally" told Mrs. Barry he could paint their family's portrait after the hired artist became sick and couldn't come on that day that they decided to keep in memorial. With Diana's and Anne's support Cole was hired and the painting couldn't have turned more better than it was. Mr. Barry introduced him to some other elite people. After that he earned enough to buy his own place and land, not to mention that he met his lover this way too. Everyone knew that Cole became very friendly with and aristocrat named William Sinclaire but only those close to him knew of their true relationship. Because those close ones loved him they also accepted him for who he was.

Cole would travel the world with his lover who was eccentric and non-caring of peoples' looks. William himself was the only boy in his family and very beloved. That's why when his parents came to know that he wasn't "normal" they had no other reason but continue the same while accepting. His father distanced himself from him though, but he knew that his father was still trying to learn. His mother was more accepting as she herself knew from the beginning. Some of his sisters accepted it but the rest condemned him. When William met Cole he knew he was the one from when their hands first touched and the look in Cole's eyes. Cole was the other half of his soul and that's when nobody could stop him from pursuing him.

Anne was happy for Cole but jealous over the fact that he had been in China, Japan and Russia. His letters all talked about their amazing travels. That made her want to travel too. Her chance to travel to France came when Sebastian and Gilbert had a business deal to make with some french men. Since Jerry was the best guide in France he was also allowed to come with her.

Ana waved to Anne as they took ship, which she built with a little help from a few ship nerds. The ship looked more of a modern cruizer than the usual type of ships.

Everyone wished them a safe travel.

.

.

.

It became a bit lonely in Green Gables but so much more peaceful.

Ana knew that there was some emotions between the seamstress and Matthew and encouraged Matthew to take the first step of asking her out to have dinner, with the excuse of them celebrating that Sebastian's and Gilbert's business deal went well. The dinner was successful and Marilla and Ana managed to get them alone enough to get them to kiss each other.

They were both so old and so unsure if the relationship would work but assured them that it was because they were old that they would be okay. She started planning their wedding and everyone was in on it. The wedding was gonna happen two days after Anne and the rest returned from France so there was only two weeks to prepare the wedding.

.

.

.

She was burned out. The wedding, the farm, school it had all become such a pain. Billy stroked her face as she lied sleeping. The doctor had told them that she would be fine as long as she got the sleep and rest she needed.

When Billy had heard from Diana why she wouldn't come to school his heart dropped and he rushed immediately to Green Gables. Marilla was surprised when the boy suddenly barged in the house and asked to see Ana. The boy stayed over to take care of Ana which came as a surprise to everyone who came home after their journey to France. Everyone except for Gilbert and Cole.

Gilbert met Cole after his business deal had been signed and so they decided to travel back to Avonlea together.

Anne fell on her knees when she saw her usually strong sister lie so sick. She had never once in their lives been sick before. When she saw Billy she misunderstood and blamed him for her sister's sickness. Thankfully Gilbert was there to talk some sense into her.

Matthew wanted to cancel the wedding for Ana but Marilla told him not to even if Ana would miss it. They couldn't waste all her effort for nothing. Besides the guests were already coming it would be a pity to make such sudden changes to the plans and so he went along with it.

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes the first face she saw was Billy's sleeping face.

When everyone else had gone to the wedding he was the only one who stayed behind, of course she didn't know this fact.

She got up from the bed and wondered how long she had been asleep.

Billy woke up at the tiny movement and looked up as he saw Ana strip naked in front of him. He thought it was a dream but when his finger hurt he realized it was a reality.

"Tell me what day it is".

When he said what day it was she suddenly felt the need to dress herself up but realized that the wedding party wasn't going to happen before the sun was down. Everyone had to be at the wedding ceremony. There was plenty of time and she liked how the boy couldn't keep his eyes of her body.

Smiling devilishly she asked the boy to help her bathe.

.

.

.

They arrived to the wedding pretty late in the evening. Luckily wedding partys lasted until next morning otherwise they would have missed all the fun.

It was inside a big tent at the field where Anne's favourite tree to climb was at. Ana had taken the opportunity to cut away everything unneccessary as well as make it easy to get there. For food there was a giant table of which the invited people could come and pick food. Only the closest to the Cuthberts were invited. That would say Jerry, Gilbert, Sebastian, Diana and her family as well as grandaunt Josephine, Cole and his lover William, Billy and his family, Ruby and her family and Rachel Lynde and her family.

Except for the Cuthbert's table all the other ones were round. The tables were placed so that the dance floor was surrounded by them. She knew Anne had done a great job with hosting the party while she was away.

The had, had games for the childrens and the parents as well as the wedding couple. Games like musical chairs and dance stop Another game was when you should get as much notes one your body and others very similar to "Twister" except your body parts have to touch the other person's body in order for the note not to drop. If you dropped the not you would lose. This was pretty much a children's game since the adults did not think it was appropiate for them to play. For the couples there had been a challenge that you should guess what the object your partner was describing. Both the parties would have their backs to each other so you could definetely not see what they were describing.

Another fun game which she had "created" was the resistance. Yes, if anyone else was from the same year as she was before she died they would know she cheated that off of the real creators.

The adults thought they were better liars than the children that's why they played something else like poker instead.

Ana had just arrived at the scene were Gilbert accused Diana for being the spy. Diana simply tried to defend herself and then Sebastian started accusing Gilbert since accusing another person to be the spy was suspicious behaviour too. All the while they were suspicious of others Cole and Prissy shared a brief glance as her mouth turned upward.

"Hello, having fun?", she greeted them.

Everyone turned to look at her as they wondered if she had gotten better while also complimenting her watermelon pink dress. The older women though, except for Marilla and grandaunt Josephin (who approved it) scoffed at her skin exposures. The top had a low cleavage, no corsette! Long bell sleeves like the medivial princesses and for the bottom it was a tight skirt that showed her curves. The skirt only reached to her knees. Her high-heels surprised everyone. How could she walk in such high shoes with such ease?

She hugged Anne and kissed her cheek as she then looked at Minnie May who was hugging her legs. Ana picked the younger child as she asked the rest of the children who had nothing to do but stare at the others having fun. Matthew burst out wildly as he had just won everyone else's money. For being such an honest man he sure as hell could use his innocent looks and lead people into his trap. Naturally the other adults were unhappy and so Ana picked up her violin and started playing while singing "Rather be" by clean bandits (of course nobody else would know that). Everyone got the rythm in their body as they started dancing after the groom and the bride got up. After that she played "Shut up and dance with me" with another violinst. She had gotten the music crew to train every score she had written for them and made sure that they absolutely got every song perfect.

Billy stood clapping like the rest of the folks that were sitting down but instead at clapping to the people on the dance floor he was gazing at Ana who met it and winked at him. He could still remember the way she had taken the sponge and start scrubbing him softly a few hours before they arrived to the party.

Gilbert hit his friend lightly to wake him up from his dream as he dragged the boy to the dance floor. On the dance floor everyone showed off their dance moves. Of course the youngster occupied most of it at this point as the music was much faster and the adults could barely keep up however they themselves enjoyed seeing their children having fun.

This dancing and playing lasted long into midnight with few interruptions. Then when the morning arrived and the sun got up behind the trees it started to rain. No wind blowing or any rain cloud. It simply started to rain. It was such a beautiful scene that everyone couldn't help but sit up and quietly watch the rain simply fall while being close to their family. Anne was cuddling in Gilbert's embrace while Sebastian sat close to him. Everyone had red eyes of course and were very tired but they thought it was a too pretty view to not see it. Cole took the oppurtunity to make this scene into his fifth master painting.

Billy helped Ana take away all the plates with the hired helpers. The sun shone on her back making her red hair glow and when she turned it hit her face lighting it up. His body responded before his thoughts and he kissed her. It was a simple kiss and he pulled away after he woke up from his shock. However just as he pulled away she grabbed his shoulders and french kissed him. His hands went to her back to pull her closer. He wanted to pull her so close and tight to him that they became one person. Of course everyone but the helpers noticed they were kissing.

It's a new dawn, it's a new life... and they all felt good.

* * *

 **AN: I wished that I had more reviews but I appreciate the one I already have. I know that a certain word may have been very offensive to certain people and I just want to clarify that I am trying to make you live in that life and in that moment. That's why I won't apologize because I deliberately used that word.**


End file.
